


【冢不二】关于空调二三事

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】关于空调二三事

*塚不二only  
*短小甜饼流水账，ooc是我的  
  
1.  
不二怕热，夏天凡在家里都要开着空调。  
  
2.  
某个下午手塚回到家里时，就看见恋人裹着薄毯子蜷缩窝在沙发里，软发下是恬静的睡容。茶几上的平板电脑还亮着，屏幕停留在修图的界面，想来不二应该是是在工作中睡着了。手塚放下行李，发现沙发上的青年被中央空调的冷风吹地一哆嗦睁开了眼睛，正巧对上准备抱不二回房间的手塚的眼睛。不二察觉熟悉的气息，眯着眼睛笑了起来，张开手臂顺从地被手塚抱起，将头靠在男人的锁骨处：“你回来了。”  
“嗯。”手塚托着不二的背跟膝盖，以公主抱的姿势稳稳地将不二抱回了卧室床上，这里的温度跟客厅依然差不了多少，穿着外套的手塚也感到一丝冷意，于是他抖开被子把床上的某人包得严严实实。  
“唔……”迷糊的人终于清醒过来，不二挪了挪身子，“热。”  
“会感冒的，”手塚拉着被子盖到了不二的下巴下面，弯腰亲了亲不二的鼻子，“乖。”  
被亲的不二同学顺从地点了头，继续坠入梦乡。  
  
3.  
然后不二被热醒了。  
被子里的不二梦见自己被手塚放在烤炉上刷了一层蜂蜜芥末酱，已经要被烤熟了，不二大惊，醒来后才发现自己闷了一身汗。  
房间里的灯关着，不二从下午一直睡到了天黑，隔壁的小书房里隐隐约约透出些亮光来，不二知道手塚回来了，跳下床光着脚蹦哒去了书房。  
手塚果然坐在台灯前看着文件，他听见动静抬起头来，然后自然地张开手臂接住了扑过来的不二。“都怪你，让我闷了一身汗。”不二嘟囔着，把自己身上的汗往手塚身上蹭。  
手塚应道：“嗯，怪我，不过正好省了再洗一次澡。”他低下头去，堵住了还想说些什么的那张嘴巴。  
  
4.  
从下午睡到傍晚，又从傍晚干到夜里，临睡前才稍微填饱肚子的不二气鼓鼓躺在床上，背对着手塚。  
不二怕热，手塚夏天像个火炉，所以平时睡前都是开着温度很低的空调，然而今天不二闹别扭，没跟手塚抢遥控器，温度自然也没开太低。手塚看他盖好了薄薄的一层夏被，按照以往的习惯给空调定了时间，又按了几下，在不二身边躺下了。  
还等着手塚来哄的某人一愣，干脆“哼”了一声闭上了眼睛。  
手塚却没睡，数着时间等不二睡着了，然后侧过身来，成功获得了投怀送抱的不二一枚——除了定了空调时间，他还调低了空调温度。  
  
5.  
醒来时不二睁眼就对上了手塚散开睡衣里的凸起，他张开嘴咬了一口，手塚拍了拍他的头：“几岁啦小朋友？”  
不二似乎昨天晚上并没有跟手塚闹别扭般笑眯眯答道：“四岁啦。”  
咬的动作逐渐放缓，唇齿碾过皮肤，手塚的呼吸渐渐放沉，不二却飞快爬了起来，他站在床边宣布道：“我今天要用书房工作。”  
手塚磨了磨牙，又吐了口气：“好，我今天不出门，我去客厅工作。”  
  
6.  
不二在书房独自待了一阵子，不知为何他觉得一个人在书房就是有点冷，于是他还是没忍住开了门来到客厅。手塚带着蓝牙耳机，茶几上是笔记本电脑，他似乎正在看视频，不二轻手轻脚走到沙发边上，靠到了手塚怀里。  
“怎么？”手塚一怔，看着突然出现的恋人，询问道。  
“让我靠一下，空调有点冷。”不二没看他，歪着头继续点着平板。  
“我在工作……”手塚无奈地扶正不二的头，让他看平板的视线更健康一些。“嗯嗯嗯嗯～”不二敷衍着，在手塚怀里换了个位置。  
手塚失笑，他看见视频会议中一块自己跟不二共同出镜的画面，然后他点击关闭了电脑的摄像头，在键盘上敲了几个字：“继续开会。”  
  
7.  
不二得知自己跟手塚在公司视频会议前直播秀恩爱后陷入了窘迫的情绪，虽然只持续了不到一分钟。  
一分钟后，不二躺在手塚腿上问他：“你是不是故意的？”  
手塚挑眉。  
不二敲了下手塚的大腿，然后停留在根部：“你今天也故意调低书房温度了。”  
“啊，是的，”手塚捉住不二不安分的手，坦率道，“我希望你在我身边。”  
“不用调低温度也可以，”不二抬头轻啄了口手塚的唇，“我总会在你身边。”  
  
ps：  
视频会议的其他人员os：怎么办怎么办，看到总裁跟总裁夫人秀恩爱现场还看到总裁夫人撒娇不会被总裁记黑名单吧！！！！  
  



End file.
